Forum:What Devil Fruit would you eat?
If you had a choice to eat one of the currently known Devil Fruits in One Piece to gain its power, which Devil Fruit would it be, and why. I would eat the fruit Pell has because i want to fly!Giotis 18:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would eat either Laffitte's, Mr.1's, or Mr.5's. I can't decide between them. I'd like to fly, but I'd also like to be a human sword and blow things up. So many decisions, but if i can't make one then I'll explode and die!DancePowderer 20:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I would eat either the Plume-Plume fruit (Smoker's) or the Ice-Ice fruit (Aokiji's) because I've always loved Smoker's power and I'd like to control ice.Galcion 02:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I SO WANNA HAVE BUGGY'S POWERS! Not only does Oda himself say he wants them more than the others, but if I had them, I could find so many uses wthat would make me almost unbeatable. (Buggy's just too stupid to use them right)---------- Jety Lefr, 8/26/10 I'd have to go with the Mane Mane no Mi. Being able to become other people would just be too much fun. --nub 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) For me, probably the Yami Yami no Mi or Gura Gura no Mi, the most powerful Devil Fruits in existence. However, most Logia or the phoenix Devil Fruits are also nice. Yatanogarasu 04:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably Akainu's as-yet-unnamed Fruit. Not much you can do against Magma, except for Haki. S.C. Amigo 05:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A flying Devil Fruit, I wish to see the world from a whole new persepctive... I'm not really interested in powerful DF, but there are a lot of places I'd like to visit and all. 20:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk) Dunno, but I could tell you which one I wouldnt eat, the darkness one. Im scared of the dark, I would scare the crap out of myself everytime I used it lol... Any of the non-Darkness Logia's (because of the intangibility), the Phoenix and Joz' Diamond fruit all seem pretty good. Being extremely resistant to damage sounds good to me. However I think the COOLEST power is Nico Robin's. It's both very original and very powerful. Moria's power is pretty cool too. Logia's are ridiculously powerful and actually most Paramecia's seem to be pretty nifty. (With a few really powerful ones there too.) Zoan's on the other hand tend to only be cool if you get a cool animal with cool/useful abilities. Or one of those mythical ones. (Actually if those mythical ones are based on those four direction animals (Phoenix, Tiger, Turtle and Dragon), I think the magical mythic tiger variety'd be pretty awesome too. On the other hand those various domestic dog fruits seem to be the lamest ones you can get. (I mean.. there's apperently maybe two or three birds (since very few DF's let you fly. (Which is a cool ability) but there DOES seem to be every breed of domestic dog. I think you're better off being able to swim then being the proud new eater of the Poodle Model Dog Fruit.) :That's an obvious one. I would eat the Baku Baku No Mi in a heartbeat. I notice some of you are going for the Logias or Mythical Zoans. Sure, tremendous amounts of destructive power is cool and all, but the Baku fruit would allow me to eat anything. I'd never go hungry! And I'm sure there would be numerous women out there impressed with such a "talent". (wink wink) Of course, that would be my first choice. Assuming the Moku Moku fruit allows me to smoke infinitely with no health risks, that would be pretty cool too. And picking stuff up from a distance is a perk as well. And flight. So yeah, either the Baku Baku No Mi or the Moku Moku No Mi. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 02:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I would eat the Baku Baku no Mi, I love it's powers plus I am a big foody Maaaaa ahahaha. Just imagine how nice it would be to eat a tank then turn create a bank barrel that comes out you mouth with the right command word. Maybe Baku Baku Big Yawn Attack! Secondary to this fruit I would most like the Ancient Zoan that X.Drake uses because when I was a little boy, I had an obsession with Dinosaurs and it would be nice to become one. Wapol House